1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jumper wire holder, and more specifically, to a combinational jumper wire holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer, communication, and consuming electronics have been the fastest grown industries worldwide. In these industries, the printed circuit board or the printed wiring board (abbreviated as PCB or PWB) is practically the most important component which provides the main supporter for installing various electronic elements. The PCB (PWB) serves to connect each electronic elements to form an integral electronic assembly and make the electronic elements function well.
With the multifunctional, miniaturizing advancement of the electronic products, the PCB must provide more functions than ever. In a low-cost single layer PCB, since the deployment of the signal wires and the power wires is not as easy as in multi-layer PCB, the prior art single layer PCB utilizes jumper wires to unlock the deployment limitation besides using thin wires in deployment.
Please refer to FIG. 1 FIG. 1 is an illustration of a prior art jumper wire 20 installed on a PCB 10. The PCB 10 has a first circuit end 11 and a second circuit end 12 and the prior art jumper wire 20 is for coupling the first circuit end 11 and the second circuit end 12 by its first end 21 and the second end 22 to connect the circuit. FIG. 2 is an illustration of the prior art jumper wire 20 striding across other circuit (an electronic element 15 in FIG. 2). However, the jumper wire 20 of a prior art PCB 10 is wrapped with heat-shrinkable plastic tube for insulation. Its non-rigid structure is prone to deform or tilt (or even crack at the contacts) during the assembly procedure, probably caused by accidental manual force in the direction F or N in FIG. 2. The deformation or tilt for a high voltage jumper wire 20 is a main cause of spark-over. On the other hand, it takes a lot of effort for an operator to position and weld the two ends of the prior art jumper wire 20 on each circuit ends of the PCB 10.